Nuestro mundo digital Bokura no degitaru world
by SoRaTo FoReVeR
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje anticipando el 1º de agosto Digimon no me pertenece yo solo uso sus personajes para escribir historias que nos recuerden nuestra niñes


Corría el año 2027 y en Odiaba daba inicio un día que casi todas las personas conocían como el 1º de agosto pero que, para doce niños, doce niños que con esfuerzo, lagrimas y sacrificios pero, también risas valor y amistad por sobre todas las cosas habían logrado vivir la aventura mas grande de su vida ese día era el aniversario del comienzo de su historia…

_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar_

_Solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir,_

_Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._

_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar_

_Y si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar._

_Fragmento del opening latino de digimon adventure._

"Las aventuras que tuvieron los ocho niños durante las vacaciones de verano terminaron. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que la puerta permanece cerrada, ya que estas no son ni las primeras ni las últimas aventuras de los niños elegidos.

Es probable que la puerta del digimundo se vuelva a abrir, siempre y cuando los digimons sean recordados.

¡Justo en el momento que lo desees!, dentro de tu corazón encontrarás…

Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes."

Takeshi cerro el libro que tenia entre sus manos con una gran sonrisa en su cara, su papá había terminado de escribirlo y se lo había prestado para que fuese el primero en leerlo, dentro de poco lo publicaría pero hoy, hoy tenia que recordarle que debía dejar el trabajo de lado o llegarían tarde a la reunión anual del 1º de agosto.

Kirameki yozora miagete itara  
Ano toki ni mita hoshi ga hikatta

Taichi acababa de atravesar el portal que los llevo a el y a su hijo al mundo digital, a unos cuantos pasos de el ya se encontraban la mayoría de los ya mayores niños elegidos.

Umi wo norikoe tairiku mezashi  
Omoigakezu ni hajimatta adobenchaa

Vio a todos sus compañeros ahí reunidos, de momento solo habían llegado los mayores y faltaban los más chicos, si chico puede considerarse un adulto de 36 con hijos que rondan entre los cinco y diez años.

Pero, no supo si fue por la magia del Digimundo o por otra cosa pero al ver a sus compañeros aun le parecía ver a esos niños de once años que le sonreían con camaradería.

Dejitaru waarudo de no kazukazu no bouken ga  
Erabareshi kodomotachi kimitachi no naka ni aru

Vio primero a su amigo Yamato. Yamato era tan diferente (Bueno todos lo eran) Por mas que quisiera no podía imaginarse a ese niño frío de once años correteando a una pequeña niña rubia con un pelirrojo en brazos mientras Sora, su querida amiga Sora y, ahora madre de los hijos de su mejor amigo se reía de la situación, ¿Dónde había quedado esa niña insegura de si misma? Al fin se había dado cuenta de todo el amor que podía dar.

Yuusha wo tachiagarasetan da Kokoro wo tsunaidara itsu datte geeto hirakun da

Junto a ellos se encontraba Joe, no podía creer lo cambiado que estaba, daba animosos consejos a un pequeño niño de lentes (No podía negar a quien se parecía) ¿Qué había pasado con el inseguro muchacho que pensaba, nada estaba bien y la única solución era que alguien los rescatara? Ahora le decía a su hijo que el podía lograr cualquier cosa solo con proponérselo.

Bokura no dejitaru waarudo

Koushiro había dejado de lado la computadora y ahora corría a saludarlo con una pequeña pelirroja tras el. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan amigable y había salido de su mundo de cables y circuitos? había decidido transferir todo ese conocimiento y seguir alimentándolo con ayuda de sus amigos.

Ano hi ano toki deawanakereba  
Ima no bokura wa kitto inai ne

Mimi igualmente corrió a saludarlo animosa (Como seguro harían los demás una vez notaran su presencia) y comenzó a decirle cuanto lo habían extrañado en la reunión que hicieron ese sábado para celebrar el aniversario de su programa de cocina (Tai aun se preguntaba como la gente no moría de intoxicación con los… finos… platillos de su amiga) y le preguntaba si había tenido algún problema para faltar. La verdad no, solo trabajo; ser el embajador del Digimundo es mucha carga… Pero esperen ¿Desde cuando había empezado a preocuparse por los demás? ¿Dónde había dejado a esa niña caprichosa que todo lo que quería era volver a su casa?

Arigatou dejitaru waarudo  
Shinjiru sugosa ki zukanakereba  
Konna ni tsuyoku narenakatta ne

En ese momento se vio a si mismo. ¿Quién lo diría? El también era distinto, ahora su valor brillaba libremente, podía pelear por aquellos a quienes quería y demostrar que todo se logra si tú lo deseas y te esfuerzas por ello.

El portal se abrió de nuevo y empezaron a llegar Ken con Miyako y sus tres hijos, su hermanita Hikari y su niño e Iori con su pequeña.

Tras saludarlos con una sonrisa y permitir que su propio hijo se uniese al juego que habían creado alrededor de Ishida dirigió una nueva mirada a sus amigos.

Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo

Vio a Yamato tocando su armónica creando una melodía que invitaba a la calma y tranquilidad, lo vio en sus múltiples peleas pero, sobre todo lo vio profesando aquella amistad de la que hacia gala, la misma amistad que mantenía a todo el grupo unido.

Nagareru hoshi ni negai wo kaketa  
Honto no nakama deaeru you ni

Vio a Sora consolando al grupo e intentando alegrar a todos o evitarles el sufrimiento. La vio en sus momentos tristes pero también vio aquel amor que despedía para todos, ese amor que ahuyentaba inseguridades y lograba tranquilizarlos.

Dekoboko michi de chizu sae nai yo  
Owaru koto naku hateshinai adobenchaa

Vio a Joe, siempre preocupándose por todos, sintiéndose responsable por su seguridad y velando por ellos. Vio los momentos en que las cosas salían de control y el intentaba arreglarlo sin ayuda. Vio esa sinceridad que hacia que todos confiaran en el y que sabían que si el decía "todo estará bien" así seria.

Dejitaru waarudo de no samazama na tatakai ga  
Dejimon no minna kimitachi no naka ni aru  
Senshi wo moeagarasetan da

Vio a Koushiro, intentando descubrir el enigma del digimundo siempre al lado de su amada laptop, a veces (Casi siempre) en su propio mundo pero intentando que ese conocimiento llegara a todos y que con el, espantaran a la ignorancia que les provocaba miedo.

Chikara wo awasetara doko mademo shinka dekirun da

Vio a Mimi, siempre optimista, también vio aquellos momentos en que todos pensaban solo en volver a casa pero ella era la única que lo decía, por que siempre había contado con esa pureza que no la dejaba mentir, pureza que alejaba la maldad y los ayudaba a salir adelante.

Bokura no dejitaru waarudo

Observo con una sonrisa a su "pequeña" hermanita. Para el siempre seria aquella pequeñaja que irradiaba luz que alejaba cualquier sombra a su alrededor. La recordó en los momentos más difíciles, siempre salía adelante con una sonrisa.

Tatakau koto mo kimi no tame nara  
Kono sekai ni mo asa wo tsugeru ne

Ken hablaba con los demás junto a su esposa, recordó aquellas sonrisas bondadosas que hacían a los demás querer seguir luchando, vio los momentos en los que era *Digimon Emperador y pensó en toda la bondad que no dejaba entrar a la malicia en sus corazones.

Arigatou dejitaru waarudo  
Hitorikiri de wa bokura dake de wa  
Konna ookiku narenakatta ne

Miyako había empezado una platica de modas con mimi y le hizo pensar en todos esos momentos en los que animaba al nuevo grupo optimistamente, a veces era algo alocada (Rasgo que compartían) pero era una digna heredera del amor y la pureza.

Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo

Igualmente Iori lo era del conocimiento y la sinceridad. Aquel aun joven adulto que desde niño mostró su gran sentido de la justicia y su compasión para con los demás.

Mamoriai tasukeai sasaeai shinjiai

Takeru había aparecido junto a su pequeño hijo tan parecido a el. Taichi nunca podría dejar de verlo como aquel pequeño pero valiente niño que apenas si le llegaba a la cintura (Aunque hoy amenace con rebasarlo) el pequeño que siempre brindaba esperanza a todo el mundo para que la desolación no los alcanzara.

Erabareshi kodomotachi to dejimontachi wa  
Atsui kodou wo hitotsu ni shitan da

Finalmente la puerta se abrió por última vez llegando el nuevo portador del valor y la amistad.

-¡He Daisuke llegas tarde!- le grito alguien

-Perdón se nos hizo un poco tarde- contesto con las manos tras la nuca con su hijo a un lado imitando su pose, todos rieron ante esto.

Issho ni mitsuketa mono oikakete tonde ikou

Ese hombre no era para nada parecido a aquel revoltoso que nunca pensaba en sus actos y dudaba ser un buen amigo. Pero que al final mostró su gran valor y conservo la amistad que unía al grupo. No podía haber escogido mejor heredero.

Bokura no dejitaru waarudo  
Warai korogeta hi kenka shita koto mo  
Subete dakishimete arukou

-¡He Taichi!- intentaba llamar Yamato a su amigo metido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo sorprendido por el tiempo que había pasado pensando, todos se habían acercado

-Ya va siendo hora- comento Sora abrazando a su pequeño hijo

Arigatou dejitaru waarudo  
Namida nagashita hi ochikonda koto mo  
Mune ni kizamitsuke susumou  
Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo

-En donde te encuentres…- comenzó Tai hablándole a los niños

-existe la luz y la oscuridad- continuo Yamato

-la lucha contra el mal- agrego Sora

-no termina nunca- continuo Tk desilusionando un poco a los pequeños

-Sin embargo- sonrió Hikari

-Si no nos olvidamos- siguió Koushiro

-De la luz que anida- comento Joe pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo

-Dentro de nuestros corazones- completo Mimi

-Y del poder que tenemos- siguió Ken

-Para realizar nuestros sueños- prosiguió Iori con seguridad

-¡No tenemos de que preocuparnos!- alegro Miyako

-Ahora son ustedes los que aran que la aventura…- dijo Daisuke

-¡Digievolucione!- gritaron todos a coro.

_-Genki nee soo_

Minna no dejitaru waarudo  
Shinjiru sugosa ki zukanakereba  
Konna ni tsuyoku narenakatta ne

Era momento de separarse de sus hijos, después de tantos años de historias de ese mágico mundo los pequeños habían deseado vivir una aventura como la de sus padres, los héroes del Digimundo y de su mundo propio, y, los habían llevado ahí para que pudieran cumplir dicho sueño.

Arigatou dejitaru waarudo  
Hitorikiri de wa bokura dake de wa  
Konna ookiku narenakatta ne  
Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo

-¿Estarán bien?- pregunto preocupada Sora mientras veía a sus hijos alejarse corriendo mientras comentaban a gritos que seria lo primero que harían

-No te preocupes, los digimons están con ellos- la tranquilizo Yamato

-Además, ¿Cómo no van a estar bien si son nuestros hijos?- bromeo Taichi

-Eh chicos ¿Lo recuerdan?- pregunto Daisuke

-¿Qué cosa?- contestaron todos

-Como fue nuestro primer día en el Digimundo…- comento con añoranza

-Pero si tu estabas todo asustado- bromeo Takeru

-¡No es verdad!- Se sonrojo Motomiya y todos comenzaron a reír

-Pero aun así me alegra haber venido aquel día- comento Daisuke

-¿Se imaginan como seriamos ahora de no haber venido a ese campamento?- comento Joe

-No seriamos nosotros, por que el digimundo fue el que se encargo de hacernos madurar y convertirnos en lo que somos ahora- contesto con filosofía Taichi

-Chicos miren la hora- comento Koushiro

-Es tarde, y yo debo volver a terminar un escrito- comento Takeru

-Miyasuke necesita tomar su leche- siguió Miyako

-Creo que ya es hora de que todos volvamos- concluyo Iori

-¿Deberíamos dejar a los digimons para que los vigilen?- previo Joe

-¿Qué piensan?- se dirigió Daisuke a Veemon

-¡Déjennoslo a nosotros!- exclamo orgulloso mientras echaba a correr seguido del resto

-Entonces ¿Cuándo quedamos de nuevo?- pregunto feliz Daisuke una ves cruzaron el portal

Todos se vieron entre si, en el mundo adulto al que habían entrado ya casi no quedaba tiempo para ese tipo de reuniones pero…

-Supongo que podríamos hacer un espacio- comento Ken sonriendo

-¿Les parece el sábado?- agrego Miyako

-Claro- contestaron todos felices mientras comenzaban a pasar uno a uno por el portal, el ultimo fue Tai quien, antes de irse sonrió y dijo a la nada

-Gracias por todo _nuestro querido mundo digital_-

¿Fin?

Este es mi pequeño aporte para el día Digimon por excelencia ¡Ojala que les aya gustado! Y recuerden ¡Ahora son ustedes los que aran que la aventura digievolucione!

*Por cierto solo he visto la version de España asi que no se como se asia llamar ken en la ersion Mexicana, si alguien lo sabe digamelo por favor

Por favor dejen sus comentarios si les gusto y si no tambien ;)


End file.
